


A Lover's heart

by Geko12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Erotica, F/F, G!P Alex Danvers, Girl Penis Alex Danvers, Porn with plot/porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geko12/pseuds/Geko12
Summary: A story of love and lust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags. This is Girl Penis Alex Danvers. This story also deals with cheating among other things. Leave comments and let me know what you think. Thanks.

They rode the elevator in silence. Alex immersed in her cellphone, her back resting against the cold stainless steel wall. Maggie examined her from the opposite corner of the small elevator.

Alex was wearing her typical black tuxedo, the bow-tie already hanging loosely from one side. Her hair, once neatly styled, now looked messy and beautifully tussled.

Maggie wore a beautiful form fitted red dress that exposed her back entirely and one leg up to her mid-thigh. Her long brown hair fell in waves over her shoulders and back.

They've been doing this for almost a year now. The meetings with important clients around the country, the business dinners, the silent elevator rides and no matter what, they’d always ended up fucking in Alex's hotel room.

Maggie rested her head back against the wall and narrowed her eyes at the numbers lighting up as they went up each floor. She smiled.

She started working as Alex's assistant a year ago. The opportunity to work for National City's most prestigious and libidinous lawyer was a no brainer for her. Their sexual encounters started a couple of months after she started working for Alex. It was hard and messy and passionate, and Maggie knew it was not going to be their last.

But this was not just any relationship or affair. Alex was married, and the gold band on her finger was a testament of it.

"You are awfully quiet" A raspy voice interrupted her from her train of thoughts.

Maggie looked down at Alex, her phone no longer in her hands. Instead, Alex's hands were in her trousers and a beautiful grin on her face.

"Just thinking," Maggie said with a sweet smile.

"About?" Alex said, pushing away from the wall and stepping towards Maggie.

"Us..." Maggie said in a low voice.

Alex stopped inches away from Maggie. Their bodies almost touching.

"Good, I wouldn't want anyone else to invade your beautiful head," Alex whispered, her lips caressing Maggie's lips.

Maggie hummed and reached between their bodies to cup Alex's crotch. She was stroking it slowly, feeling Alex hard already.

"That would be impossible" Maggie whispered, enjoying how Alex closed her eyes to Maggie's touch.

The sound of the elevator opening announced their arrival to Alex's hotel room floor.

Alex smiled and pushed away from Maggie and walked towards her suite. After opening the door, Alex shrugged off her tuxedo jacket and went straight to the kitchen to pour two glasses of wine.

Maggie threw her small purse on the couch and followed Alex.

"To yet another successful business trip and happy clients," Alex said, handing Maggie a glass of wine.

Maggie took her glass and clinked it with Alex's, "Cheers," she said before taking the glass to her lips.

They eyed each other subjectively over the rim of their wine glasses.

"You know," Alex said, placing her glass on the table, "I could've never done the things that I've done without you."

Maggie also placed her glass on the table and tilted her head. She could see the intense sincerity in Alex's eyes.

"You already were successful before me Alex," Maggie said, placing her hand on Alex's shoulder, "I mean it. You are amazing."

Alex shook her head slowly and smiled, "No...You are," She said, cupping the back of Maggie's neck and pulling her into a deep kiss.

The cold touch of Alex's ring made Maggie tense, and Alex knew it.

Maggie never allowed Alex to have sex with her with the ring on her. She did not want the constant cold reminder that Alex belongs to someone else.

Alex continued kissing Maggie while pulling the ring off her finger and dropping it on the table next to the two glasses of wine.

At this, Maggie opened her mouth entirely and welcomed Alex's hungry tongue. Their hands were roaming each other immediately, opening buttons and touching skin.

Alex pushed Maggie against the wall and pressed her hips hard against Maggie's.

"Fuck," Maggie said, pulling away from the kiss in a gasp.

"I've been so hard for you for hours now," Alex breathed, kissing Maggie's neck.

"Yet you handled that dinner like a champ," Maggie moaned, bucking her hips into Alex's crotch.

"And all I could think was this," Alex said, caressing Maggie's breasts through the red dress, "All I think is you, all the time," Alex leaned down and started kissing Maggie's cleavage.

Maggie threw her head back and moaned, her fingers tangled in Alex's hair.

"You can have me anytime, anywhere" Maggie whispered, her hands unbuttoning Alex's white shirt. Her lips kissing each centimeter of skin being exposed.

Alex pushed away, allowing Maggie to opened her shirt and caught her breast in her mouth.

"I love it when you don't wear a bra," Maggie moaned, biting and sucking at Alex's nipples.

"I know," Alex smiled, her hips rocking against Maggie's.

After a minute of insatiable kisses, Alex pushed Maggie from her breasts and turned her around.

Maggie's ass pressed against Alex's groin.

"God, you are delicious" Alex murmured, kissing the back of Maggie's shoulders.

"You feel so hard," Maggie moaned, rocking her ass against Alex's erection.

Alex reached to Maggie's zipper and slowly pulled it down, allowing the dress to fall into a pool around Maggie's high heels seductively.

Alex took a couple of steps back to look at Maggie. She was only wearing a sexy black bra with matching sexy black bikini and the silver high heels.

Maggie looked over her shoulders, sensually, moving her hips from side to side for Alex.

Alex blinked speechlessly. Her chest moved fast with her heavy breathing. At this, Maggie turned and sauntered to Alex pushing her back against the dining table, she reached for her belt buckle and knelt slowly.

Alex placed her hands in each side of the table to hold on while Maggie reached inside her pants.

"Yes," Maggie whispered after releasing Alex's full erected cock.

Alex moaned and closed her eyes for a second, giving herself entirely to Maggie.

Taking Alex's cock into her mouth, she provoked a loud moan from Alex.

"Fuck, I love your mouth," Alex hissed, running her hand through Maggie's soft hair.

Maggie sucked Alex deep down her throat and repeated the move fast.

"Shit," Alex growled, "Don't stop."

Maggie continued, deep throating Alex and sometimes chocking because of how big Alex's was.

Alex moved her hips forward and gasped, "Easy baby, you are gonna make me cum" Alex said, pulling Maggie gently by the hair.

Maggie ignored her and continued sucking hard.

Alex grunted and bit her lips, allowing Maggie to take her; however she wanted.

After Alex felt like she was already on edge, she pulled Maggie away.

"Come here," Alex said with a throaty voice.

When Maggie raised, Alex reached behind her and unclasped her bra, allowing Maggie's perfect breast to be free.

"I love your body so much," Alex whispered and grabbed Maggie's breasts in each hand and squeezed.

Maggie thought for a second if Alex felt the same about her wife. If Alex told the same words to her wife.

Tongue and teeth on her breasts pulled her out of her thoughts, "Yes," Maggie moaned and grasped Alex's hair in her hands.

She could feel Alex's cock against her panties, and she pushed closer.

In a swift move, Alex turned them around, and Maggie landed on top of the table.

"Smooth Danvers," Maggie chuckled, spreading her legs.

Alex reached for Maggie's panties and pulled them down, kissing her way down her legs and her way up.

Maggie gasped and arched her back when Alex reached her wet pussy and ran her hot tongue over her beating clitoris.

"God yes," Maggie moaned and grabbed Alex's hair almost painfully tight in her hands.

Alex sucked and kissed and bit Maggie's pussy mercilessly. She sucked her clit over and over, prompting screams and loud moans from the woman with her legs so opened for me.

"Your taste is my favorite taste," Alex moaned and urged down again to continue devouring Maggie.

Again, Maggie couldn't help but wonder about Alex and her words. Alex has always been very vocal while having sex with her. Also, very gentle using endearing names and words. Maggie always tried not to let this confused her from her reality, their reality.

Alex stroke Maggie's clit with her tongue, and Maggie gasped loudly, "Stop," She whimpered, "I need you now."

Alex gave Maggie one last stroke of her tongue and one small kiss to her clit and pushed up to meet Maggie, "Let's go to bed."

"No," Maggie stopped her, "Here....Fuck me here, now." Maggie begged.

Alex bit back a moan and nodded, "Whatever you want beautiful," she said before pushing her pants completely off of her.

She stood between Maggie's open legs and bent down to kiss Maggie on the lips. Maggie threw her arms around Alex's neck and kissed Alex back with need.

She remembered when Alex said kissing was not allowed. That didn't last long when on their third encounter, Alex practically begged to kiss Maggie. She also remembered when Alex stopped using protection. Maggie only had sex with Alex and Alex used protection with her wife to prevent unwanted pregnancy, so they both agreed to have sex without condoms as long as Maggie took the after sex pill.

Maggie smiled at the memory while kissing Alex passionately. She felt Alex reaching between them and taking her cock to enter Maggie.

"Oh fucking god," Maggie broke their kiss with a moaned as Alex entered her carefully.

Alex growled and buried her face in Maggie's neck, her hip urging forward until she was fully inside of Maggie.

Maggie's hand caressed Alex's bareback and reached down to cup her ass, holding her inside her.

"Fuck," Alex moaned at Maggie's hands on her ass.

She started thrusting in and out of Maggie, holding her upper body up with her arms on the table. She observed Maggie's expressions at each thrust.

"God Alex, you are so big," Maggie whimpered, her arms going up to Alex's neck.

Alex kept thrusting Maggie harder now, feeling Maggie's walls squeeze around her cock.

With the increasing intensity of Alex's thrusts, Maggie became louder.

"Deeper baby, deeper" Maggie begged, reaching again for Alex's ass and squeezing them urging Alex to go deeper and faster.

Alex moaned and shifting her arms in a better position; she started fucking Maggie harder now. The sound of their skin colliding together, mixing with their moans. The intensity of Alex fucking Maggie was moving the table and causing the glasses of wine to tumble off into the carpet.

Their skin coated with sweat, Alex still fucking Maggie hard and Maggie moaning and trashing under her made for a perfect sensual view.

"I'm gonna come," Alex moaned, half collapsing on top of Maggie, her hips never stopping.

Maggie once again grabbed Alex's ass as if preventing her from pulling out.

Alex came hard and almost painfully. Her body bent down, and all of her muscles tensed at the intense wave of orgasm running through her.

"Jesus Christ yes," Maggie hugged Alex close and crossed her legs around Alex's waist. She also came with Alex and rode the intensity of their orgasms with her.

Alex rested her forehead against Maggie's shoulder and breathed heavily.

Maggie ran her finger's through Alex's wet hair and pulled her head to the side to whisper in her ear, "Again,"

Alex grunted and shook her head, feeling Maggie squeezing her pussy around Alex's oversensitive cock.

Maggie pushed her off, and Alex ran her fingers through her hair and breathed deeply.

Maggie stood from the table and turned around, giving her back to Alex and resting her hands on the table.

Alex walked closer to her and started kissing Maggie's shoulders. They were both drenched in sweat.

Maggie reached behind her and grabbed Alex still erected cock and moved it into her ass.

"Fuck, baby....wait," Alex moaned, trying to pull away.

But Maggie didn't let go and slowly pushed herself full against Alex.

"Shit," Alex cursed, her hands on Maggie's hips.

"God yes," Maggie said, slowly rocking her ass back.

Alex stood still allowing Maggie to fuck herself. She enjoyed watching Maggie's perfectly round and firmed ass fucking her.

"Alex...” Maggie moaned loudly, arching her back and pushing her ass harder against Alex.

Alex kept still, looking down at Maggie's ass on her, "You love this..." she said.

Maggie nodded and bent forward on the table, resting her arms on it while she kept rocking her ass back, her breasts bouncing softly with each thrust.

Alex grabbed Maggie's hips and started fucking Maggie hard.

"Oh, fuck!" Maggie gasped and reached for Alex's hands on her hips.

Alex fucked Maggie, ignoring Maggie's cry and listening instead on her ass, smashing her hips as they met in the middle of each thrust.

"Look at me," Alex asked, her thrust starting to become frantic.

Maggie turned her upper body and met Alex's painful expression.

"You want to come so bad baby," Maggie said, touching Alex's lips.

Alex opened her mouth and sucked on Maggie's fingers. Her hips still fucking Maggie desperately.

"You love fucking my ass, don't you?" Maggie asked, her heavy breathing making it hard for her to speak.

Alex moaned and nodded, "I love it so much, Maggie."

"Are we ever stopping?" Maggie asked, her hand down cupping the back of Alex's neck.

Alex stopped and looked at Maggie for a second; there was an expression in her eyes that Maggie has never seen.

Both were breathing heavily and both wholly soaked in sweat. Alex pulled Maggie closer to her and kissed her lips with passion and need.

"I am never going to stop making love to you," Alex whispered against her lips, "No matter what, I will always come to you."

Maggie bit back tears in her eyes and simply nodded, "And I will always welcome you."

Alex smiled and kissed Maggie again, her hips starting to move again as well.

"I'm close, and I want to come in your ass," Alex whispered in Maggie's lips.

Maggie nodded and started matching Alex's thrusts with her own. Both looking intensively into each other's eyes, they came at the same time in an earth-shattering orgasm.

Maggie turned her upper body back to the table and collapse on top of it, Alex also collapsing on top of Maggie's back.

That's when Maggie spotted the gold ring on the carpet reminded her of her place and reality.

The next morning, Maggie woke up with the sound of birds and the soothing warmth of sunlight coming through the windows. Stretching her body, she smiled at the soreness she felt between her legs. Blinking a surge of arousal away, Maggie focused on the bedroom and realized; she was alone.

A wave of disappointment rushed over her, but she quickly shrugged it away. She knew Alex was leaving earlier than her since she had a separate flight and Maggie's left in the afternoon.

She stretched one more time and stood up from the bed, the soft white sheet slowly falling down her body as she walked out of the bedroom completely naked.

Maggie stopped as she reached the living room when she spotted the multiple dozens of roses all over the kitchen and dining table. A silk blue box stood in the middle of the table with a folded paper.

Maggie reached for the box and opened it slowly, gasping at the breathtakingly beautiful necklace with small diamonds on it. She placed the box back on the table and unfolded the paper.

_My beautiful Maggie;_

_I wish I could express how special each moment I spend with you is to me. I can only hope you feel the same, and that you are patient enough to wait until our next time. In the meantime, please know that you are in my thoughts every waking hour and also in my dreams._

_ Yours, A._

Maggie smiled and clutched the piece of paper to her chest with one hand, and with the other, she caressed the necklace in the box.

Her cellphone rang, and Maggie jumped in surprise.

Putting the paper and the box on the table, she went searching for her cellphone.

"Hello?" Maggie replied without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello Miss Sawyer, Good morning," Alex replied in a formal tone.

Maggie smiled. She could hear voices in the background, and she knew Alex was in her home already.

"Hello Miss Danvers, How was your flight?" Maggie asked, falling into her role quickly.

"It was perfect," Alex said softly, and Maggie knew Alex was not talking about the flight.

"Alex love, please come help me with the table. Your mother is on her way" A female voice called in the background, and Maggie closed her eyes at the sudden wave of jealousy she felt.

"Listen, I just called to tell you that we have to meet another client in Seattle next week," Alex said casually.

Maggie smiled and turned to look at the flowers in the room, "Very well, Miss Danvers, I will arrange our flights as soon as I arrive at the office on Monday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm writing a prompt someone gave me about Alex fucking Maggie in her house while her wife was there.
> 
> Now, I said that I was not going to make this a full on independent story but your comments were so sweet and inspired me to do it. I will still be open for suggestions and ideas of thing you would like to see in the story. 
> 
> I also changed the title of the work to "A Lover's heart".

In the year that Maggie has been having an affair with Alex, she never once thought she'd be standing in front of Alex's home, yet here she was.

Alex's wife, Claire, threw a casual winter party for friends and insisted that Alex invited every employee of her office, including her.

So here she was, wearing a short yellow dress that she knew very well accentuated her cinnamon skin color and displayed her smooth legs. A dress Maggie knew one would use for summer and not winter but, that's not the point.

She was also wearing the necklace Alex gave her in one of their business trips a month ago.

Maggie shook her head, and after taking a deep breath, she pressed the ring bell on the white door in front of her.

The door opened, and a middle-aged woman greeted her with a smile, "Hello?"

"Hi," Maggie said with a wave of her free hand, "I'm Maggie Sawyer. I work for Alex."

"Oh, of course, come in," The lady said, opening the door to allow Maggie to step in.

Maggie took a couple of steps inside and turned, "I wasn't told what to bring, so I brought wine" She said, offering the two bottle of wine she was holding in her arm.

"Wine is always the best choice," The lady winked and took the bottles from Maggie, "Alex and Claire are in the living room with guests, go ahead."

Maggie nodded and watched the lady go. She then turned and followed the noise of chatters and laughter, ambling to observe the photos framed on the walls.

The photos showed a smiling Alex next to a beautiful blonde woman in various countries and poses.

Maggie swallowed at the sinking pain in her stomach when she came across a poster-size photo of a younger Alex dressed in a beautiful black tuxedo smiling next to the same blonde woman dressed in a stunning white wedding dress.

Familiar laughter pulled Maggie out of her thoughts, and she continued walking towards the living room.

Alex's home was gorgeous. It was modern, roomy, and massive, definitely decorated by a professional.

She stopped when she spotted Alex laughing with a group of people she's never seen before. Alex's arm thrown over a blonde woman's shoulder.

Alex was wearing a casual button-up shirt with jeans. The blonde was wearing a beautiful long burgundy casual dress that matched Alex's shirt.

Maggie snorted and rolled her eyes, "What a lovely couple," she murmured to herself.

"You came, good" A familiar voice came from behind.

Maggie turned to face James, their messenger.

"Hey, James" Maggie smiled.

James offered a glass of wine, "Here, I thought you might need it."

Maggie chuckled and accepted the offering.

"I feel so out of place," James said, looking around, "I have no idea why Alex invited us."

"Apparently her wife insisted" Maggie whispered for only James to hear.

James nodded.

"Anyone else from the office came?" Maggie asked.

"Johnn, Lena, and Winn are somewhere around" James mentioned the other lawyers from Alex's firm, "and Lucy from HR is around too."

Maggie nodded, "Good, I'm sure Alex will appreciate it."

They both turned at another wave of laughter from the group.

"Well, I doubt she is noticing that much." James murmured.

Maggie laughed.

"Anyways, I'm going to go find Lucy," James excused himself and walked away.

Maggie watched him go with a smile because she knew James was having a crush on Lucy for a while now. Maggie turned back around, and her smile fell when she locked eyes with Alex.

Alex said something to the group and moved from the blonde's embrace to walk towards Maggie.

"You made it," Alex said softly.

"I did," Maggie nodded with a smile.

They stared at each other for a second, a thousand unspoken words in their eyes.

"Love?" A voice pulled them from their trance.

"Oh," Alex said, acknowledging her wife standing next to her, "Claire, this is Maggie Sawyer, my assistant."

Claire smiled and stretched her hand to Maggie, "Hello Maggie; I am Claire Danvers, Alex's wife."

Maggie shook the offered hand, "Very nice meeting you. You have a lovely home."

Claire's smile grew more significant, "Thank you! We are very proud owners," she said, hugging Alex around the waist.

Claire was an elegant woman, the uptight type of beautiful. She had long blonde silky hair and greenish eyes.

They made a beautiful couple.

"Well," Maggie interrupted the silenced that grew for a second, "'I'm going to see if I can find Lucy and the others."

Claire only smiled and tightened her arm around Alex.

"Sure, feel free to ask for anything to drink or eat in the kitchen," Alex said.

Before Maggie was gone entirely, Claire was already dragging Alex towards another group of people.

Maggie roamed around the enormous house and couldn't find her people. The pace by now was full of people, so it was harder to try and spot anyone. So she decided to walk to the back porch, a beautiful view of the beach in front of her.

Alex's home was not only beautiful in itself, but the location and the million dollars views were breathtaking

"Too crowded?" A husky voice startled her.

Maggie turned to see a woman with short blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean, leaning back against the railing while smoking a cigarette.

"Hello," Maggie smiled, "And yes, too crowded." she gestured to the house.

"Do you want one?" The woman asked, offering a new cigarette to Maggie.

"Sure," Maggie said, accepting the cigar and allowing the woman to light it up for her.

Maggie took a deep swallow from the cigar and blew it slowly out in a breath. She observed the stranger next to her; her hair was short and shaggy, just like Alex's. The beautiful woman was wearing jeans and a white button-up shirt. She was boyishly handsome, and cocky Maggie could feel.

"Friend of the family?" Maggie asked.

The woman blew out a cloud of smoke and smiled, "Old friend of Claire," she said, "My name is Cass like Jazz, but with a C." she said with a grin on her full lips.

Maggie laughed, "Ok Cass with a C...I am Maggie," she extended her hand.

Cass took Maggie's hand in hers and kissed the top of it, "Do you want to take a walk down at the beach?"

Maggie blushed at the gestured and looked towards the house and caught Alex looking at them in the distance through the window.

Maggie quickly adverted her eyes to Cass and smiled, "Sounds like a good idea."

"Why are you so tensed?" Claire asked Alex

"What? I am not." Alex said, drinking from her wine, her eyes roaming the windows and the view of the back porch.

She saw Maggie walking down to the beach with Cass, and she used all ounces of energy she had to stop herself from going after them and ask Maggie to come back inside the house.

"Well, loosen up, we have a lot of people to mingle with," Claire said, reaching up to run her fingers through Alex's hair.

"Stop," Alex pushed her hand away.

"Your hair is-"

"My hair is fine, you know I hate when you do that," Alex argued, running her own fingers through her hair.

Claire breathed and grabbed Alex's hand, "Come one."

Alex closed her eyes and allowed her wife to pull her to yet another group of friends and colleagues that Alex has no interest in speaking with.

A couple of minutes of meaningless conversation passed, and Alex finally spotted Maggie walking into the house with Cass behind her, both laughing.

Alex clenched her hands into fists. A loud murmured in the crowd alerted Alex of a new guest.

But it was not just a new guest.

"You invited the Mayor?!" Alex hissed in Claire's ear.

"Of course I did, we are endorsing him to his re-election, remember?" Claire whispered back to Alex.

Alex grunted in frustration and looked over her shoulders to see Cass whispering something in Maggie's ear, making the latter laugh that laughter that always made Alex's inside curl in delight.

A gasp made Alex turned her head back to her wife.

"Alex, I forgot to take our finest wine from the basement cellar!" Claire covered her mouth in horror.

Alex rolled her eyes when an idea came to her, "Don't worry, go welcome him, and I'll go and search for the wine."

"No Alex, I'll send someone else, you come with me."

Claire shook her head.

"No one knows where it is and what bottle you want," Alex said, "I'll go. He likes you more than he likes me anyway."

Claire thought about it for a second and then nodded, "Fine, go."

Alex nodded and walked away. She took her cellphone out of her pocket and sent Maggie a quick text: _Meet me in the basement cellar. The door to the basement is next to the main stairs._

She looked over the crowd to see Maggie still engrossed in conversation with Cass, so she hoped Maggie'd get the text fast.

Alex stood in front of her basement wine cellar and puffed air in frustration. The night was not going the way she thought. She felt stressed and tensed and weird.

"Normal people have small wine cellars in their kitchen," A beautiful voice interrupted Alex's thoughts.

Alex turned to see Maggie standing on the last step of the stairs, leaning against the railing.

"What does that make me?" Alex asked, all uncomfortable feelings disappearing immediately.

Maggie gazed around the extensive cellar and the hundreds of bottles neatly placed in long rows, "Rich" Maggie snorted.

Alex laughed and gazed at Maggie in silence.

"So, I got a text urging me to come here. Are you going to give me a tour of your cellar Alex?" Maggie asked, tilting her head with a soft smile.

Alex shook her head and took Maggie's hand and pulled her close to her, bending her head to kiss Maggie's lips softly.

"Alex.." Maggie pushed away gently, "We shouldn't."

Alex ignored her and pushed her against the wall and kissed her again, deeper this time.

Maggie gave in for a second and threw her arms around Alex's neck and pulled their body impossibly close.

Alex broke the kiss to continue kissing Maggie's neck.

"Oh," Maggie moaned, "Alex, we should stop."

Alex ignored her and continued kissing her neck, pushing the dress a little down to expose the shoulders and kiss them.

Maggie caught an intake of breath and ran her finger's through Alex's hair, pulling her head up to kiss her.

Alex's hand wandered down, reaching for the bottom of Maggie's short dress and slowly pushing it up to Maggie's hips.

"No," Maggie broke the kiss, "We can't. Someone could come in."

Alex squeezed Maggie's ass, "No one will."

"We are in your house, Alex. Your wife is upstairs, waiting for you." Maggie breathed heavily, "The damn Mayor is upstairs."

"Then we have a couple of minutes," Alex said, taking Maggie's lips in a bruising kiss.

Maggie reached between their bodies and grabbed Alex's crotch, feeling her hard already through her jeans.

"So hard," Maggie whimpered in Alex's ear, her hand caressing Alex hard.

Alex growled in Maggie's neck, "I want you so much, it hurts."

Maggie squeezed Alex's erection through her jeans, "Hurts a lot?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

Alex nodded and licked Maggie's lips, her fingers pulling Maggie's red panties down.

Maggie quickly unbuckled Alex's belt and unzipped her jeans to also push them down to her knees.

Opening her legs for Alex, Maggie hugged Alex around her shoulders for balance.

Alex kissed Maggie softly as she entered Maggie gently.

"Oh God," Maggie moaned and held on Alex tightly.

"Fuck," Alex cursed, breaking the kiss to look down at their hips fully joined together.

Laughter coming from upstairs made Maggie stiffen, but Alex's thrusts completely blurred the remaining of her judgment.

Maggie opened her mouth, but nothing came out when Alex started fucking her against the wall.

Alex looked at her eyes intensively as she fucked her hard and with steady thrusts.

"Alex" Maggie gasped, trying hard to be quiet.

Alex's hair was all tasseled as Maggie kept running her fingers through it. The jeans around her knees and she kept fucking Maggie hard.

Maggie opened her legs as much as she could from her standing position, "You are so big, so so so so big" Maggie moaned, one hand going to Alex's ass to push her deeper inside of her.

Alex kept thrusting and kissing Maggie's neck and shoulders and lips.

Maggie pulled Alex by the hair to make her look at her, "You are fucking me in your house, Danvers," Maggie said, licking Alex's lips seductively.

"God, you feel delicious," Alex said, increasing her thrusts.

Maggie gasped and arched her back, Alex's hands on her ass, keeping her from falling.

"You need to hurry," Maggie said, looking up towards the closed door at the top of the stairs and hearing more laughter.

Alex said nothing and continued thrusting, her cock going in and out in rapid moves.

Maggie clenched her vagina, knowing this made Alex crazy.

Alex moaned loud and kissed Maggie with such passion and need.

"I'm so close," Alex whimpered, a painful expression on her face.

"Come inside, baby, please give it to me," Maggie whispered in Alex's ears.

"Maggie," Alex breathed.

"Yes," Maggie squeezed Alex's ass hard, "Give me your cum...God, I fucking need it."

Alex's whole body tensed, and she grunted in pain as she came hard inside of Maggie.

"Fuck," Maggie choked in her own words as she joined Alex too with her orgasm.

They breathed heavily and kissed each other softly before Alex pulled out.

Maggie took her pantie from the floor and pulled it on as she observed Alex still breathing hard, pushing her still erected cock inside her pants.

Maggie knew Alex was a multiple orgasms type of woman. Every single time they had sex, she'd make Alex come 3 or 4 times.

This time was different since the circumstances were new to them.

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair and did the same for Alex, who allowed her to do it with a soft smile.

"That was amazing," Alex said softly, her eyes still dark.

Maggie nodded and fixed Alex's shirt, "You still need to come again," Maggie whispered, her hand stroking Alex's erection through her pants and Alex winced.

"I know," Alex said, looking down at Maggie's hand stroking her bulge, "stop baby," Alex almost begged.

Maggie took a deep breath and pulled her hand away, "Go, I'll wait a couple of minutes."

Alex looked at Maggie for a second and then nodded, "Are you going to stay?"

Maggie shook her head, "No, I'll go home."

Alex nodded and leaned down to kiss her one more time, "I'll see you at the office."

Maggie nodded and smiled, but her smile faded as she watched Alex walk up the stairs away from her and towards her home, her life....and her wife.

After waiting a reasonable amount of time, Maggie carefully went upstairs and walked among the people towards the door.

"Hey, I thought you left," Cass said with a sweet smile.

"Oh no, I...I was in the bathroom, I'm not feeling good," Maggie lied,

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you leaving?" Cass asked with worry.

"Yes," Maggie nodded.

"Can I have your number? I'd like to have lunch with you sometime," Cass asked shyly.

Maggie gazed around the room, spotting Alex back in Claire's arms, laughing and smiling with the Mayor.

"You know, I'd like that too," Maggie said, giving Cass her number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments so I know if im doing it good and if you like it. Also, give me ideas of things you'd like to see. Take care mates!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I have crazy schedules with my work and it complicates things sometimes. I hope you enjoy this update. Thank you for the comments, I will try to respond to all of them. Please read note at the end!

Alex arrived at her building fashionably late, balancing a cupholder with coffees for her colleagues and Maggie.

“Give me,” Lena said, snatching a cup of coffee from Alex.

“Someone woke up cranky today," Alex chuckled, handing the rest of the coffees to the others.

“I have to be in court in” Lena glanced at her wristwatch, “20 minutes”.

“You’re late,” Winn said from his office.

“Thanks, genius,” Lena huffed, grabbing her purse and briefcase and sprinting out of the office.

Alex shook her head and entered her office. Inside, the room was empty except for a beautiful bouquet of roses on Maggie’s desk.

Alex frowned and walked back out of her office, “Who left these?” she asked the receptionist, Pam.

“It was delivered very early today, ” Pam said, ”No name on the card.”

Alex threw her briefcase onto her desk and strolled towards Maggie’s. Moving the bouquet carefully around, she spotted a small card.

_Dinner last night was terrific. Looking forward to another wonderful date with you.- love, C._

Alex clenched her free hand into a fist and breathed deeply. She had no doubt this was from Cass.

She always despised Cass, now more than ever. The fact that she was now after Maggie made her blood boil and her inside twist.

An overwhelming desire to make the bouquet disappear took over Alex, but she immediately pushed it away. She couldn't do that to Maggie.

Maggie’s voice coming from outside of the office startled Alex, who immediately walked to her desk and acted casual as if she wasn't planning how to murder Cass just now.

The door opened and a happy Maggie strolled inside.

”Morning!” Maggie smiled, placing her purse on her desk.

Alex glanced up from the file she was pretending to read, “So, Lena woke up grumpy today and you woke up extremely happy”

Maggie cackled and took the card on the bouquet to read it.

Alex observed her silently. A soft smile emerged on Maggie's lips as she read the card.

Alex wanted to punch something so bad.

”Secret admirer?” Alex asked.

Maggie turned and blinked several times, confusion in her eyes.

”The flowers,” Alex said coldly.

”Oh, they are from Cass” Maggie shrugged and walked around the desk to sit down.

”I didn't know you two were....dating” Alex swallowed hard, not wanting to let her discomfort show.

Maggie snapped her head up and frowned, ”Dating? We are not dating, ” she said, ”We just had dinner; that's all.”

Alex nodded and kept quiet, taping the desk with her pen.

Maggie squinted her eyes at Alex, knowingly, ”What is on your mind?”

Alex shook her head, ”nothing.”

”Ok,” Maggie said, not wanting to push it, ”You have to be in court in 2 hours,” she said, typing on her computer.

”Mhm” Alex hummed, the pen still tapping on the desk.

Maggie peeked over to Alex, an eyebrow raised.

Alex appeared lost, looking absently to nowhere in particular. 

Maggie stood up and walked towards Alex, ”Hey”

Alex jumped, ”Hey....yes, I just have to get some papers and I’ll be on my way,” she said, gathering files.

”Everything ok?” Maggie asked softly.

”Yup, all good,” Alex said, clearing her throat.

Maggie smiled and after a quick glance to the closed door, she leaned forward and kissed Alex softly on the mouth.

”Nervous about the case?” Maggie whispered against Alex’s lips.

Alex shook her head and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

”You look so handsome” Maggie breathed

”You look painfully gorgeous,” Alex said before continuing kissing Maggie.

After a minute of an intense make-out section, Maggie pulled away reluctantly.

”You can't be late,” She said, wiping the corner of Alex’s mouth with her thumb, ”And you can't have your lips swollenP” she winked.

Alex exhaled and stood up to fix her briefcase.

Maggie observed Alex silently. She wore grey tailored pants with a light pink button-up. Her hair finger-combed in the sexy way Maggie loved.

She looked beautiful and delicious and Maggie couldn't resist herself. She walked towards Alex and reached down to cup her crotch.

”No” Alex said, pushing Maggie's hand away.

”Yes” Maggie insisted, slowly caressing her.

Alex closed her eyes, ”I’m going to get an erection”

”Oh, I can feel you hard already” Maggie squeezed.

Alex’s breath quickened. She was not worried about an erection because she was wearing a fitting body brief that helped her hide it. It was the pain that worried her.

Alex reached for Maggie's mouth and caught her in an fierce kiss.

Maggie broke the kiss to whisper in Alex’s ear, ”I love it when your cock is so hard baby”

Alex moaned, ”Please let's have a quick fuck” she whispered.

Maggie chuckled and shook her head. She continued massaging and squeezing Alex’s crotch.

”Please” Alex begged, ”Its gonna hurt so bad.”

”Is it, baby?” Maggie asked, seductively.

Alex nodded and Maggie swallowed a moan. 

Alex looked so weak and it made Maggie so wet. She loved making Alex needy and painfully horny.

She could feel Alex extremely hard in her pants. The subtle bulge giving a hint of the raging storm underneath.

”Go to court, and we can deal with this at lunch,” She said, giving Alex’s crotch a gentle pad before walking away.

Alex touched herself to make sure the subtle bulge was not that obvious.

”I’m going to your house tonight, ” Alex said, gathering her things.

”Oh, I can't tonight....” Maggie said from her desk, not looking at Alex.

”Another date with Cass?” Alex asked harshly.

”Not a date....just dinner, ” Maggie said, locking eyes with Alex.

”Right” Alex nodded, ”I gotta go” She hastily said and turned around.

”Are we gonna meet at lunch?” Maggie quickly asked.

Alex stopped at the threshold but didn't turned, ”Maybe,” she said before fleeing.

The day felt endless for Alex. Thoughts of Maggie with Cass invading her brain. She never made it to the office during lunch hours and ignored every call from Maggie. She couldn't stand the thoughts of Maggie with someone else.

Ever since they began this love affair, Alex never thought this day would come. The day she had to face the possibility of sharing Maggie. And she knew she was hypocritical; she was married after all.

But merely the simple thought of sharing Maggie with another woman made Alex nauseous. She couldn't.

Alex gulped a mouthful of Scotch and slammed the empty glass on her desk. She reached for her cellphone and opened her texts with her wife Claire.

[Alex] **Did you know your friend Cass is going out with my assistant?**

[Claire] **She told me something about it, yes.**

Alex clenched her jaw and poured more scotch in her glass and then emptied it with one gulp.

[Alex]** Well, they aren't really dating **

[Claire]** Sounds like dating to me. ****When are you coming home? It’s 11pm**

[Alex]** They are not dating. ****I’m going to talk Maggie out of it. And Im not coming home, ****I'm working late**

[Claire]** I know you hate Cass but stay out of it. It's not your business.**** She took her to Romanos tonight for dinner and clubbing afterwards, that sounds ****like dating me. ****And come home!**

Alex threw her cellphone on the desk and poured herself another glass of scotch and savored it before swallowing it empty. 

It was 11pm, so Alex was sure they were done with dinner. She also knew Cass loved clubbing at The Grove.

”Here” Cass gave Maggie a glass of wine.

”Thank You,” Maggie smiled.

The club was dimmed and loud music blasted through big speakers around the place.

Maggie had a wonderful time during dinner, but she couldn't shake the worrying off of her. Alex never came for lunch and ignored her calls.

”Everything ok?” Cass asked 

Maggie nodded and sipped from the wine.

She wanted to run and search for Alex, but she couldn't do that to Cass. 

In that moment, when the brighter lights illuminated the room like a lightning strike, Maggie spotted a familiar face.

”Excuse me Cass, I’ll be right back,” Maggie said and stood up before Cass could respond.

Walking through the mass of people, she reached Alex, ”What are you doing here?” she asked.

Alex grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the back and into a room.

”What are you doing?” Maggie yanked her arm from Alex’s grip.

”Where is your purse?” Alex asked.

Maggie frowned, ”I Didn't bring it. Only my cell and I have it in my back pocket.”

Alex paced around the small room.

”Alex, for the third time, what are you doing here?” Maggie asked, infuriated.

”She is not getting in your pants,” Alex said, pointing at the closed door.

”Since when is that something you decide,” Maggie crossed her arms over her chest.

”I don't care; it’s not happening.” Alex said, running her fingers through her hair.

”We’ve been fucking for a whole year, and I have to accept that you go home to someone else!” Maggie shouted, ”That you fuck her too!”

”I’m married; it’s different.” Alex said

”oh fuck you,” Maggie said before turning around to leave.

Alex grabbed her and turned her around abruptly, pushing her into the wall and kissing her hard.

Maggie pushed Alex and slapped her hard. 

They both looked at each other stunned.

Maggie grabbed Alex by the shirt and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Their hands trembling as they fought to take their clothes off.

Kneeling in front of Alex, Maggie took Alex’s erected cock and took it in her mouth. 

”Fuck” Alex hissed, her hands pressed against the wall.

Maggie took Alex deep and swallowed and sucked until she gagged.

”Damn it” Alex whimpered, ”Suck it.”

Maggie held the base of the cock firmly in her hand as she sucked Alex mercilessly. She spit on the head and licked it's length.

Alex bucked her hips, fucking Maggie in the mouth. 

Maggie combined strokes with her hand and sucking.

”You are going to make me cum,” Alex moaned loudly.

Maggie ignored her and continue sucking deep and deep. 

Alex looked down at Maggie, ”baby” she whined but Maggie kept sucking.

Maggie felt horny and angry. She felt confused at Alex’s reaction of her having dinner with Cass. She also wanted Alex so fucking bad.

”Im gonna cum” Alex grunted and pushed her cock deeper in Maggie’s mouth.

Maggie swallowed and moaned. She knew she was dripping.

Standing up, she searched for her pants on the floor and took her cellphone.

[Maggie]** I am so sorry, Cass, but I had to leave in an emergency. I’ll call you as soon as I can. Bye.**

Maggie then turned the cellphone off and dropped on top of her clothes on the floor. 

She glanced around the room, it looked like a VIP room.

Alex was leaning against the wall, breathing hard, cock as hard as ever. It's head read and swollen and Maggie wanted nothing but spend her life sucking it.

She walked towards Alex and switched positions. She stood facing the wall and pulled Alex behind her. Her naked ass teasing Alex’s cock.

”Give me a minute” Alex said, kissing Maggie’s shoulder.

”Now” Maggie pushed back with her ass, ”fuck me now”

Alex moaned and slowly pushed inside Maggie’s ass, ”fuck, fuck” Alex whispered.

Maggie gasped and moaned out loud, ”Yess Alex please” she said, lifting her ass higher.

”God” Alex said, grabbing Maggie's hips to thrust deeper.

Maggie threw her head back against Alex’s shoulder, pushing her ass harder against Alex.

”God, Maggie, you are going to break me,” Alex said, fucking Maggie hard.

”Don’t stop baby” Maggie whimpered, reaching behind her to grabbed Alex’s ass, ”fuck me baby”.

Alex started to thrust Maggie faster, ”All you need is me” she whispered against Maggie's ear.

Maggie moaned and arched her back, ”oh fuck baby” she gasped at Alex’s intense thrusts.

”Say it” Alex demanded, her hands abandoning her hips to grabbed Maggie's breasts.

”You is all I need” Maggie grumbled, ”You and your cock” 

Alex came with a scream, her entire body shaking with release. 

”Fuck yes, fill me up baby” Maggie rocked her ass back.

Alex jerked and grunted as the last waves of orgasm washed over her.

They were both drenched in sweat and breathing hard.

Alex pulled out slowly and flinched when it was all out. Her cock was too sensitive.

Maggie threw her arms around her neck and pulled her for a kiss. Her lips tracing kissing down her neck and breasts.

”Don’t touch it” Alex whispered.

”You should know better by now than to ask me not to touch it” Maggie said with a mischievous smile.

She reached down and slowly stroke her cock with one hand.

”Fuuuck” Alex groaned.

Maggie continued stroking her softly, slowly.

Alex cupped Maggie's face and kissed her passionately.

”Come here” Alex said, grabbing her by the hand and leading her to her red sofa.

Alex said down, her cock in delicious attention.

Maggie bit her lips and was about to straddle Alex when she stopped her.

”I want to taste you” Alex said, leaning forward and burying her face between Maggie’s legs.

Maggie moaned and lifted one leg up on the sofa to open more for Alex.

”Yes” Maggie cried.

Alex licked and sucked and kissed Maggie’s pussy thoroughly.

Maggie pushed Alex back and straddle her, sinking down on her cock.  
  
”Oh Maggie” Alex jerked, her sensitive cock sliding inside Maggie.

Maggie wasted no time and started to ride Alex fast.

Alex hugged Maggie around her waist and buried her face in Maggie’s neck, mercilessly moaning as Maggie rode her hard. Her cock deep in Maggie with each stride of Maggie’s hips.  
  
The door opened abruptly and one woman stopped when she realized the room was being used.  
  
Alex squeezed Maggie tighter around the waist and murmured, ”Please don't stop”.

Maggie pulled Alex by the hair and kissed her mouth while never stopping riding her.

the woman blushed and looked uncertain. Apparently she was an employee and was going to tidy the room up for guests. She couldn’t help but watch Maggie riding a very spent Alex.

”I’m going to cum” Alex squirmed under Maggie, but Maggie never stopped her pace.

The woman bit her lips, watching Maggie riding Alex so fast and hard she thought Alex was going to pass out. When Alex screamed, the woman jumped and quickly closed the door.

Alex came hard in a powerful orgasm. Maggie followed right behind her, collapsing completely on Alex.

”I can’t share you” Alex sobbed.

Maggie straightened up and cup Alex’s chin, “I hate sharing you too” Maggie said softly.

They hugged each other tightly, Alex still deep inside Maggie, and cried together.

  
Claire was sitting on her sofa when Alex came through the door. She looked completely trashed, her shirt untucked from her pants, her hair tasseled and messy and an expression of pure sorrow in her face. 

“It’s almost 3am; where the hell were you?” Claire demanded.

Alex stopped for a second and then continued crossing the living room, ”I will not argue. I’m sleeping in the guest room.”

Claire watched her walk away and disappear through the hallway. She took her cellphone and dialed a number.

”Claire, everything ok?” Cass said on the other side of the line.

”Alex just walked in” Claire said calmly.

Claire heard Cass exhale heavily, ”Are they fucking?”

Claire glanced at the empty hallway, ”I have a feeling that they are”.

Cass stayed silent.

”I think is time that I start stepping up” Claire said.

”About damn time” Cass said

”It’s time I show Maggie Sawyer who really owns Alex Danvers”, Claire said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you’d like to see. Any specific scene you’d like to see between Alex and Claire or Maggie and Cass? Anything in particular?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Hope you enjoy this short chapter. There is a reason for it being so short, I'll explained in the notes at the end.

It was a cold morning. Small, almost invisible flakes of snow fell from the sky. Maggie sat at her desk, with one hand, she wrote notes on a file, and with the other, she held her warm mug of coffee.

Immerse in her quiet routine, she jumped when the door to the office burst open without warning.

Claire strolled in boldly with a tight smile. The sounds of her overly expensive heels, pointed each determined step.

"Claire," Maggie stood up, startled to see Alex's wife.

"Sit, Maggie" Claire weaved at her.

"Uh, Alex is not here," Maggie indicated nervously to Alex's empty desk, "she is in court."

"Even better," Claire said, sitting down in front of Maggie's desk, "because I came looking for you," she said, crossing her legs and folding her arms as if ready for a photo shoot.

"Oh," Maggie said, sitting back down on her leather chair, "What can I do for you?"

"Alex and I, we are celebrating our wedding anniversary," Claire said with pride, "and I wanted to surprise her with a trip to her favorite destination."

Maggie nodded slowly, not understanding what was going on and most definitely not liking it.

"I need you to clear her schedule up for the next two weeks," Claire said with a shrug.

"Two weeks?" Maggie froze, her eyes widened, "That's impossible. Alex has so many cases and-"

"Do not worry about her court cases," Claire said dismissively, "My father is taking care of that." she smiled smugly.

Maggie tightened her jaw. Claire's father is a Judge in the Federal court. A very important Judge.

"All I need is for you to push her meetings for two weeks," Claire continued, drumming her perfectly manicured hands on her thigh, "I'm sure you can handle that."

Maggie swallowed, feeling conflicted.

After a second too long, Maggie sighed and nodded, "Of course, I will make sure her meetings are moved," she said, taking a pen in her hand and squeezing it.

"I knew I could count on you," Claire stood up and winked at Maggie, "and please, keep this a secret. I'm telling Alex tonight over wine," she winked again.

"Of course," Maggie nodded, her eyes busy focusing on the wall behind Claire.

Claire murmured something Maggie didn’t understand and walked out of the office, leaving Maggie sinking in a puddle of dread and doubts.

Many questions came racing to her mind. She has only known Alex for a year now, but in that year, Alex has never taken a day off for luxury or family trips.

And she hasn't mentioned anything about celebrating their anniversary either.

After a deep breath, she shook off all the emotions and picked up the phone to start making calls to the clients. After all, she knew not to meddle in anything that had to do with Alex's wife. That's always been an off-topic between them, and that's a rule Maggie forced herself the first day they decided to start this affair.

She only wondered why that rule seemed so unappealing and hurtful right now. And why the thought of Alex spending two weeks away from her and with Claire made her heart break in a million pieces and her stomach twist painfully.

Ignoring the urge to vomit, Maggie dialed the first client's number.

Maggie knew the knock was coming. She expected it. It was late, and she was sitting on her couch, drinking wine, and looking at her fireplace.

But she knew it was happening. No texts or phone call. No announcement. It was not needed.

Alex was standing at the other side of the door, wearing the same tailored black pants and white button-up shirt she wore at the office. Her hair tasseled and soft framing her face.

She seemed tired and something else. There was an expression in her eyes that Maggie couldn’t decipher.

No talk was needed. They both knew. Maggie opened the door fully to allow Alex to walk in.

As soon as the door was locked, Alex claimed her. Usually, Maggie is the one taking control of the moment, but she felt that Alex needed this, so she allowed herself to be taken.

The kisses were desperate and bruising.

Maggie's pajama shorts and t-shirt were pulled off by strong hands that later claimed her skin. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to give access to her neck to Alex's hungry mouth.

Her hands unbuttoned Alex's shirt and she burrowed her face between Alex's bare breasts, kissing the space between them.

Alex grabbed Maggie's face and pulled her up for another needy kiss. Maggie's hands caressed Alex's bare torso down to her belt, and she continued to open it and unzip Alex's pants while Alex devoured her mouth.

There’s always been something unique and magical while they undressed each other. An intimate moment shared by them. Sometimes they took their times and others, like tonight, it was rushed. But the feeling of belonging always felt present.

When the pants were off, Maggie took Alex's cock in her hands and started stroking it. Her eyes closed as she and Alex shared opened mouth kisses, their tongues intertwined in each other.

Alex broke the kiss with a moan and reached behind Maggie to undo her bra and grab her small breasts in her hands and kiss them.

They were both naked and breathing hard. Maggie jerking Alex off, and Alex kissing and sucking Maggie's breasts. Both still standing in the middle of the living room.

No words were spoken. The dancing fire in the chimney being their only witness.

Maggie knelt and opened her mouth seductively. Alex smiled down at her and urged her hips forward to push her cock into Maggie's waiting and warm mouth.

"Uh," Alex moaned, running her hand through her soft short hair.

Maggie sucked Alex deep once and then released her cock, licking the head softly.

"Damn it," Alex cursed, looking down at Maggie.

Maggie repeated the movement, sucking Alex hard and then releasing to lick the head.

Grabbing the base of the erected cock, Maggie sucked and kissed the swollen head teasingly.

Spitting on it, Maggie took Alex deep in her mouth.

"Oh yes," Alex said, biting her lips and grabbing a handful of Maggie's hair gently.

With tears in her eyes from the reflexes, Maggie kept sucking Alex deep into her throat.

"God, no one suck that cock like you," Alex said, her eyes hooded with passion looking down at Maggie.

For some reason, this comment rubbed Maggie in the wrong way. No one else should be sucking this cock, no one but her.

A raw wave of jealousy rushed over her, and she grabbed Alex's ass and pulled her deep in her mouth. Hard.

Maggie's blows were more aggressive, and she sucked and licked and gagged on Alex's throbbing cock.

"Babe," Alex breathed hard, "You are going to make me cum."

Maggie ignored her and kept her hands on Alex's ass to prevent her from pulling away.

"Fuck," Alex's voice weaved, "Fuck," she looked down at Maggie and couldn't form a coherent word.

The sudden urge to cum startled Alex, and she couldn't hold it in. She exploded in Maggie's mouth in a body bending orgasm.

"Fuck!" Alex growled, bending over, her entire body tensing and twitching.

Maggie took shallow breaths and wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her trembling hand.

She stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, but Alex grabbed her by the forearms and pushed her against the back of the sofa.

Spreading her legs with her knees, Alex entered her with one thrust.

"Oh god, Alex," Maggie cried, supporting her body with her arms on the back of the sofa.

"I know," Alex said, her hands on Maggie's hips as she fucked her hard.

Alex kissed Maggie's shoulders and the back of her neck. Her nails digging hard on Maggie's skin.

"This is what you want," Maggie moaned, looking over her shoulder as she pushed back from the sofa, her ass hitting Alex with the same intensity.

The sound of their skin clashing together drowned the gentle sound of the burning wood in the chimney.

Alex's breath caught at Maggie's firm ass, meeting her in the middle of each thrust.

"Baby," Maggie purred, lifting her ass high and keeping it still to allow Alex to take her harder.

"Yes?" Alex barely managed to talk, as she fucked Maggie harder.

"Take my ass, baby," Maggie whimpered, reaching behind her and running her finger through Alex's wet hair.

Alex stopped for a second to catch her breath; fat drops of sweat went down their bodies. She rested her head against Maggie's shoulder.

"Don't stop," Maggie whined, rocking her ass back.

Alex grunted but burrowed her face deeper in Maggie's neck.

Maggie twisted her upper body enough to see Alex's face and kissed her lips softly, their bodies molding together.

"Let's get on the couch," Alex murmured into the kiss, pulling off of Maggie slowly.

Maggie bit her lips and nodded. They both walked around the couch, and Alex slumped on the sofa, legs opened, with a sigh.

Her sweaty body looked so hard and beautiful. Her cock glistening with pre-cum and swollen.

Maggie threw her hair over one shoulder and straddled Alex, slowly lowering her hips.

Alex reached for a kiss, soft and sweet.

"Fuck yes," Maggie gasped, her pussy adjusting around Alex's erection.

Alex ran her fingers through Maggie's beautiful long hair and threw her hand back when she started riding her dick.

With only two or three movements of Maggie's hips, Alex was moaning hard with another orgasm crushing down her body.

"Can't handle this pussy, huh?" Maggie teased, still rocking and riding Alex.

Alex took gulps of air and hugged Maggie by the waist, matching her with her own thrusts.

Maggie rocked back and forth, "God, your cock is delicious!" she screamed.

Alex squeezed Maggie's ass, encouraging her to ride her harder.

Maggie's body tensed and trembled, and Alex knew she was riding an orgasm.

"Yes, baby," Alex whispered, feeling Maggie's body wanting to collapse, Alex grabbed her by the hips and gently switched them, landing on top of her on the couch.

"Fuck Alex babe," Maggie arched her torso with a loud moan.

Alex caught one of Maggie's nipples in her mouth as she continued to fuck her deeper.

Maggie scratched Alex's back and pulled her face from her abused nipple to kiss her in the mouth.

They both came in a shattering release. Both bodies jerking with waves of desire and energy. Their muscles twitching.

"Wait, I need to breathe," Maggie gently placed her hands in Alex's chest, preventing her from collapsing on top of her.

Alex kissed her lips, her jawline, and her chest as she crawled back to sit on the couch.

See Maggie's pussy exposed from her collapsed position, Alex leaned in and kissed her throbbing clit.

"No," Maggie jerked, throwing one arm over her face.

Alex licked her and kissed her gently before pulling away.

"I just wanted a taste," Alex grinned, throwing her head back and taking a deep breath.

After a minute of both catching their breaths in silence, Alex moved from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"Water?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Please," Maggie nodded and sat up, bending her legs and hugging her knees with her arms.

Observing Alex, Maggie smiled.

Alex was such a painfully beautiful woman. Aside from the delicious cock between her legs, Alex was all woman. Her lovely small breasts, her soft skin, and firm but smooth muscles made Alex the dropped dead gorgeous woman she was.

Maggie knew she was long gone past the 'no strings' commitment. She knew because her heart broke and ached so much every time she had to see Alex go, to another woman.

"Here," Alex handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Maggie took it but didn't open it.

Her eyes still fixed on Alex standing there in the middle of her living room, completely naked. Watching her drink from her bottle in silence. The fire from the chimney dancing in her green eyes.

"Are you going to be ok these two weeks?" Alex asked, not taking her eyes away from the fire.

"Yes," Maggie said with a small voice.

At this, Alex pulled her eyes from the fire and into Maggie's dark eyes.

They locked eyes for endless seconds. Neither of them saying want they wanted to say.

_Will you miss me?_ Maggie wanted to scream

_Please don't see Cass_ Alex wished to plead.

_Stay_ they both wanted to whisper.

But no one spoke. No one moved.

Alex nodded and glanced back at the hypnotizing fire.

"I got to go," She said almost in a whisper.

Maggie sighed hard and nodded back, "Yes you do,"

Alex reached down for the clothes and started dressing up.

Maggie hugged her knees closer to her chest and watched her.

She watched her put on the layers of clothes she ripped off hours ago.

She watched her reach to her pocket and put on her ring.

An unexpected wave of anger and jealousy hit Maggie hard.

"Happy anniversary," Maggie said coldly.

Alex froze and turned, "Don't do that, please."

Maggie swallowed and glanced at the fire, not wanting to expose her vulnerability to Alex.

She was naked enough.

Alex walked closer and leaned down to kiss Maggie softly on the lips.

"See you in two weeks," Alex murmured into the gentle kiss.

Maggie only nodded and watched Alex walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You liked? Let me know! At first I was going to write a longer chapter but I stopped because I wanted to ask you guys what you wanted to see happen between Alex and Claire in that trip. No worries, Next chapter we have a big angst moment between sanvers and the pregnancy scare with maggie is happening too, which is part of the angst moment. But I want to know if you guys want me to write some smut between Alex and Claire, maybe having Claire seduce Alex or if you are not interested in that, let me know as well so I decide if I skip that or not. Anyways thank you and let me know! bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am back! sorry for the delay but holidays and family happened. I hope you liked this chapter and like always please let me know in the comments. This story will wrap up soon, hopefully in two more chapters. After that, I will be open for new ideas for a new story. You guys know what I like to write so be creative. Until the next chapter see ya!

It's been 10 days already into their vacation. In different circumstances, Alex would've enjoyed Hawaii a lot more. The place was beautiful, and the food was delicious, and in a perfect world, Alex would've been enjoying this paradise with Maggie.

She and Claire shared a Villa with another couple, friends of Claire, and secretly Alex was grateful for it. Aside from outdoor activities, Alex has been able to keep her distance from Claire. She couldn't, however, avoid the surprise kisses Claire would plant on her in front of her friends, and Alex could only smile awkwardly at them. In the intimacy of their bedroom however, Alex drew the line, always feigning exhaustion.

"You know, your back has always been one of my biggest weaknesses," Claire said, surprising Alex from behind in the bathroom while she moisturized her face after the shower.

Standing with only a towel wrapped around her waist, Alex continued applying the cream on her sun kissed face while Claire caressed her bareback and dropped soft kisses on her shoulder blades.

"I love how your skin gets after a whole day out in the sun," Claire whispered, still kissing Alex's back and her hands creeping around to cup her breasts.

Alex sighed and stopped her hands from caressing her breasts, "Not in the mood."

Claire chuckled and rested her chin on Alex's shoulder, one of her hands abandoning her breast and traveling down her belly to massaged Alex's cock through the towel.

"I said, not in the mood Claire," Alex said, reaching down to stop her hands.

"Your body says otherwise," Claire whispered in Alex's ear while her hand continued massaging Alex.

Claire moaned softly in Alex's ear as she noticed the erection growing under the towel, around Alex's hips, "Would you look at that."

"I thought we were supposed to go out to dinner with your friends," Alex said, pushing back and trying to walk away from Claire's embrace.

Claire took advantage of the moment and turned Alex around and pulled the towel from the hips.

"Claire-"

Claire silenced Alex with a hard kiss, her hand finding Alex's cock and stroking it, "They can wait."

Naturally, Alex's body responded to the stimulation, and she hated it. Her cock was hard and throbbing in Claire's hands.

Claire opened her robe with her free hand, exposing her own naked body.

"I am not having sex with you, Claire," Alex said in a warning tone.

"Yes, you will," Claire smiled, stroking Alex's cock faster, "It's been months, damn it."

Alex grabbed Claire's hand to stop her movements, "I did not bring condoms."

Claire raised her eyebrow and scoffed, "And? I am your wife, Alex...you don't need a condom to fuck me."

Alex pulled Claire's hand off her cock and reached to the floor to pick the towel up and cover her lower body again, "Yes I do because God knows the last thing I want is to get you pregnant."

Claire stood stunned; her robe still opened, exposing her body.

Alex ran her fingers through her wet hair and held the towel tight to her hips with the other, "Please, Claire, go get dressed outside, I will join you and your friends in a couple of minutes."

Without warning, Claire lifted her hand and landed a slap on Alex's face.

Alex clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut at the blow.

"Do you think I don't know you are fucking that slutty secretary of yours?" Claire asked with disdain.

At the mention of Maggie, Alex looked at Claire in the eyes and squared her shoulders, "Maggie has nothing to do with us."

Another blow, this time as a fist, landed on Alex's face.

"How long you've been screwing that pussy?" Claire asked, taking a step closer to Alex.

"Our marriage has been breaking apart for more than a year now," Alex said, ignoring Claire's words.

Claire grabbed Alex by the hair and punched her chest hard, scratching it with her nails.

"Claire, I do not want to hurt you," Alex hissed, "Stop hitting me," she said, pushing Claire off of her as gently as she could.

Before Claire could throw another blow, a knock on the bedroom's door stopped her.

"Hey guys, we are ready" A male voice called from the hallway.

Alex opened the bathroom door and held it open, "Get the fuck out and come up with an excuse because I am booking a flight back.”

Claire stood in Alex's face, "If you think I am going to walk away and let you live your fantasy with that disgusting slut, you are in for a huge surprise," she whispered and walked away.

Alex closed the bathroom door and rested her head against it for a second.

She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. An angry scratch was visible over her right breast, the corner of her lips seemed a bit swollen, and there was a red patch on her right cheek.

Alex was not surprised by Claire's outburst. It was not the first time she's been physical towards her after all.

She still remembers the first time Claire slapped her. They were both still young and in college.

Dropping the towel to the floor, Alex stepped back in the shower and opened the cold water. She allowed the water to run over her body. She closed her eyes and welcomed Images of Maggie to her mind. Her hand absently reaching for her still erected cock.

It was absurd, Alex knew. She was about to masturbate after what happened, but she needed the release.

And it was always Maggie in her mind. Always her name in her mouth every time she masturbated and came in her own hand.

"Is the food good?" Cass asked, worried.

Maggie blinked several times and realized she's been staring at her food without touching it, "Oh, yes. I'm sorry I got lost in thoughts for a second there."

Cass smiled and nodded, "its ok. What thoughts are invading that beautiful head of yours?"

_Alex and how painfully I miss her_, Maggie wanted to say.

"Just work stuff," Maggie said, taking a bite of her stake, "With Alex out, everything is more chaotic at the office."

Cass nodded, taking her glass of wine and taking it to her lips, "Well, I assure you Alex is thinking about everything but work."

Maggie swallowed and faked a smile, "I bet."

"I mean, Claire sent me so many photos," Cass said over the rim of her glass, "They are having a blast."

Maggie cleared her throat and nodded, "That's good."

"So I was thinking, after dinner, we could go for some dessert at that Bakery in Madison Street," Cass said, continuing eating from her food, "I heard their cheesecakes are to die for."

Maggie bit her lips and nodded, "Sure."

The truth is Maggie wanted to go home. She only accepted Cass's invitation because she ran out of excuses to decline them.

The past week and a half have been excruciating. She knew Alex would not contact her, but the silence was driving her crazy. She kept torturing herself by stalking Claire's Instagram page, seeing all the photos of her and Alex at the beach, smiling to the camera, or kissing or holding hands. It was nauseating.

And after the scare Maggie got days after Alex left, Maggie was even more miserable. She knew it was impossible when she saw the "Positive" on the two pregnancy home-tests she took. A quick blood test confirmed it was a false positive and that the waves of nausea were because of food poisoning from a shrimp salad Winn brought to the office.

But Maggie couldn't help but mourn the false positive because it represented the falseness of her situation and the family she would never have with Alex.

It was very late when Cass finally walked her up to her building entrance. Maggie knew her intentions, and she needed to put a stop to it.

"Tonight was fun, thank you," Maggie said with a small smile.

Cass grinned and nodded, "Thank you for accepting."

Maggie sighed, shifting nervously in her feet, "Listen, Cass, you seem like an amazing woman," Maggie started, "But I need you to know that I am not interested in a romantic relationship."

Cass seemed surprised by Maggie's words. She frowned and nodded, "Of course, I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Maggie smiled and touched Cass's cheek, "You are the sweetest."

Cass blushed, "Can a friendship be acceptable?"

Maggie brightened up at this and nodded, "Absolutely," she said, leaning in and kissing Cass on the cheek before turning around and walking into the building.

Cass watched her go. The buzzing of her cellphone pulled her attention from Maggie, and after inspecting who was calling, Cass hit ignored at Claire's insistent calling. Claire's been calling since last night, and Cass has been ignoring her. She had no energy for Claire's never-ending dramas, and right now, she needed a drink.

The apartment was dark as usual when Maggie pulled open her door. Without bothering to turn any lights on, Maggie kicked her high heels off and shrugged off her coat. She sauntered over to the kitchen and opened her fridge to take a bottle of wine out.

"It's late," A husky voice came from somewhere in the apartment.

Maggie gasped and turned around, clutching the bottle of wine in front of her as a weapon.

She heard someone standing up from the sofa and shuffling over to turn on a lamp.

Maggie blinked several times at the image of Alex standing in her living room. Alex was wearing faded jeans and a white T-shirt. Maggie noticed Alex's leather jacket resting on the back of the couch and her sneakers next to the coffee table.

"Alex," Maggie could simply say. She was so confused.

Alex had an expression in her eyes that made Maggie shiver. It was intense.

Alex walked over to the kitchen and took the bottle of wine from Maggie's hand and placed it behind her on the counter.

Maggie opened her mouth, but nothing came out, she was speechless.

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds, inches from each other.

"Alex-" Maggie tried again but was cut off by Alex's mouth.

Alex moved forward and pressed Maggie against the kitchen counter. Her mouth desperately kissing Maggie's, seeking her tongue.

Maggie moaned and threw her hands around Alex's shoulder, her fingers in Alex's hair.

Alex groaned at Maggie's hips pressing forward against hers, and she reached for the hem of Maggie's shirt and pulled it up, her mouth going to her neck.

"Alex," Maggie breathed, her own hand going for Alex's T-shirt and tugging at it, "off," she pleaded.

But Alex ignored her and reached for Maggie's bra, unhooked it and threw it away. She squeezed Maggie's breasts and claimed her nipple in her mouth.

"Oh my god," Maggie moaned, her fingers running over Alex's hair, pushing her face further to her breasts.

Maggie could feel Alex so hard in her jeans. With one hand, she reached between them and cupped Alex's crotch, "Oh baby, you are so hard," Maggie kissed Alex's ear tenderly.

Alex moaned and grunted, her mouth attacking Maggie's other nipple.

Maggie squeezed Alex, and Alex pulled away from her nipple to gasp. She could see the raw need in Alex's eyes.

"Take off your shirt," Maggie whispered, her hand still firmly in Alex's crotch.

Alex pulled her shirt off weakly and threw it to the floor. She leaned forward and kissed Maggie hard.

Maggie squeezed and caressed Alex's groin, and Alex broke the kiss to press her forehead against Maggie's.

"I need you," Alex whispered with a trembling voice.

"I'm here, baby," Maggie whispered back.

Alex pushed her hips into Maggie's hand, and in a surprising explosion, Alex came hard in her pants.

"Fuck," Maggie groaned, feeling Alex trembling in her arms.

Maggie knew that for Alex to come so quickly, she must've been painfully desperate for her.

After a couple of seconds, Alex pushed back from Maggie. They were both still with their jeans, and the pain expression in Alex's eyes made Maggie weak in her knees.

"I know, baby, I know," Maggie said, "Let's go to bed."

Alex allowed Maggie to pull her by the hand into her bedroom.

In the bedroom, Maggie threw off the bed covers and turned to push her pants and panties off. She then reached for Alex's pants and started unbuckling it.

"I know what you need," Maggie whispered as she slowly pulled the zipper down, "You are going to fuck me as hard as you need, understood?" Maggie said, licking Alex's lips.

Alex moaned at Maggie's words and kicked her pants off. She watched Maggie get in the bed and lay on her back, her legs spreading wide.

She swore she could smell Maggie from where she was standing. Alex crawled into bed and stopped when her face reached Maggie's pussy and licked it.

"Fuck," Maggie breathed, throwing her head back against the pillow.

Alex licked and sucked Maggie's clit with hunger, taking Maggie to a screaming orgasm. She quickly crawled higher and settled between Maggie's legs, entering her cock inside Maggie's throbbing pussy.

Maggie moaned loudly, and Alex cursed as she entered Maggie completely.

"Fuck me," Maggie pleaded, her hands around Alex's neck, pulling her down for a kiss.

Alex pumped hard on Maggie, the feeling of Maggie's pussy around her cock, driving her deliciously crazy. Holding her upper body up with her hands, Alex thrusted inside Maggie over and over.

"Oh my god yes please," Maggie said, her hands going down to grab Alex's ass, "Don't stop,"

Alex looked down between them at their hips, her cock disappearing and appearing from Maggie's pussy, "Open your legs more baby," Alex ordered.

Maggie turned her head to the side and bit Alex's shoulder as she opened her legs wider.

"Oh my fucking god," Alex groaned as she pumped Maggie harder and deeper.

Maggie squeezed Alex's ass, "Harder," she whimpered.

The bed started bumping against the wall as Alex began to fuck Maggie harder. It was rough, but that's precisely what they both needed.

"Bite me," Alex said breathlessly.

Maggie looked at her eyes, confused. One of their rules was that Maggie couldn't mark Alex in any way.

"Do it," Alex said softly before kissing her lips.

Maggie pulled Alex's head away by the hair and started sucking and biting on Alex's neck.

Alex moaned at this and continued pumping Maggie wildly.

Maggie moved all over her neck, leaving not one but multiple marks.

"I'm gonna cum," Alex grunted, her thrusts becoming erratic.

The pain Alex felt in her stomach when she came almost scared her. It was intense and hard, and her entire body stopped functioning for a second, and Alex collapse on top of Maggie, feeling Maggie's own body shiver with her own orgasm.

They hugged each other, drenched in sweat and completely out of breath.

"I take it that you missed me," Maggie said with a hoarse voice.

Alex chuckled against Maggie's neck and shook her head, "I'm never retaking another vacation."

Maggie smiled at this and hugged Alex's tighter. She knew Alex was supposed to be home days later, but she was not going to ask now. Alex was in her arms, and that is all that mattered to her.

Alex turned over from Maggie and lay on her back next to her, still catching her breath. Maggie could see Alex's beautiful cock still hard, still deliciously throbbing.

Maggie threw her leg over Alex and pushed her cock inside, earning a hard moan from Alex.

The night was young, and they were far from over, and Maggie was going to get Alex's cum to its last drop.

Alex opened her eyes and blinked several times to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the room. She reached for her cellphone to read the time, and after hitting ignore to every text and missed call notifications from Claire, Alex saw it was almost 4:30 am.

She put the cellphone back on the nightstand and stretch, reaching her hand to touch the other side of the bed, expecting Maggie's warm body but only finding the empty space.

Alex frowned and sat up, "Mags?" Alex called softly into the darkroom.

She listened for noises in the bathroom but heard only silence.

Standing from the bed, Alex put on her boxers, not bothering with the T-shirt. She walked out of the bedroom and quickly noticed the balcony opened and a figure wearing Alex's T-shirt leaning against the railing looking at the city. She also saw the soft smoke going up.

"Hey," Alex announced her presence softly, not wanting to startle Maggie and quickly sat down on one of Maggie's balcony chairs.

Maggie tensed and relaxed quickly, turning around and leaning back against the railing. Her eyes roamed Alex's naked torso and her beautiful small breasts, and she smiled, "Nice view for the neighbors."

Alex smiled back and burrowed comfortably into the chair, "I doubt anyone is awake at this hour."

Maggie smiled and flickered the cigarette she had between her fingers before taking it to her lips.

"I thought you stopped smoking," Alex said softly.

Maggie shrugged, "I did."

Alex nodded, understanding the hidden message between Maggie's words.

"Were you with Cass last night?" Alex asked.

Maggie nodded, slowly blowing the smoke out of her beautiful full lips.

Alex sighed loudly and squeezed her eyes shut for a second before reaching forwards and taking the cigarette from Maggie's hands and taking it to her lips.

"It was just dinner," Maggie crossed her arms over her chest. It was cold.

"I doubt she thinks that," Alex said, flickering the cigarette aggressively to the floor before taking it to her lips again.

The fact that Alex was smoking didn't surprise Maggie. She knew Alex smoked when she felt stressed. There was a pack of cigars in the office, and Maggie knew when to take one and pass it to Alex after an intense day at court or a meeting with a client.

Alex would come looking for a smoke or sex with Maggie. Usually, Maggie always triumphed over cigars for Alex anytime.

Maggie smiled at that thought.

"I came clear to her," Maggie reassured Alex, "I told her I was not interested in her."

Alex glanced at Maggie and nodded, her shoulders relaxing quickly. She passed the cigar back to Maggie.

"Can I ask you a question?" Maggie asked shyly.

Alex frowned and tilted her head, "You can ask me anything."

Maggie took a deep breath and sighed, "Why are you still married to her?"

Alex knew this was the question, and she nodded at Maggie with a small smile, "I will answer, but can you come here?" Alex asked, opening her arms.

Maggie burned the cigar out and threw it away before walking over to Alex and straddling her.

Alex raised her eyebrow and lifted Maggie's T-shirt, "Last time you are out in the balcony without panties," Alex said, her hands caressing Maggie's ass.

Maggie chuckled but simply nodded.

Alex sighed and leaned her head back.

"When I was 15, my dad was killed in a car accident," Alex started, "It was devasting to me, my Lil sister and our mom."

Maggie gently brushed some hair from Alex's forehead.

"Our whole world collapse. My mom was wrecked. She got depressed and lost her job, and we were in danger of losing our house and our school because she couldn't pay them anymore," Alex said.

Maggie listened in silence.

"I met Claire during that year. She was my only friend," Alex shrugged, "Her father, he-" Alex cleared her throat, swallowing tears, "He paid for our house and for our school. He was a very successful lawyer back then and didn't hesitate to help us financially."

Maggie kept caressing Alex's hair as she listened.

"He paid for my mother's rehabilitation and therapies. He also paid for my sister's surgery when two years later, we found out she was having a kidney problem."

"Your sister Kara, right?" Maggie asked.

Alex nodded, her hands caressing Alex's ass and her hips.

"We got back to our feet again, thanks to him. Even after everything got better, he kept helping us," Alex sighed, "He even paid for both mine and Kara's college."

"Wow," Maggie said, surprised, "That man has a heart of gold."

Alex smiled, "He does, I love him very much."

They stood silent for a second, and Alex leaned forward to kiss Maggie softly on the lips.

"Anyways, through all that time, my friendship with Claire somehow shifted. We spent a lot of time together and eventually started dating. Her father was extremely supportive, and somehow he was happy his daughter was with someone like me," Alex shrugged.

"But you loved her?" Maggie asked.

"I did at first," Alex nodded, "But I knew it was not the kind of love that made me want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"But you got married," Maggie said.

"I did," Alex sighed, "After she ambushed me and proposed to me in front of her whole family. I felt..." Alex searched for the word for a second, "I felt like I could repay her father for everything he did for my family by being with his daughter."

Maggie opened her mouth, but Alex stopped her, "I know, it was stupid," she shrugged.

"Our relationship was never-" Alex shook her head, "She would hit me every time she got mad."

Maggie's fingers traced the red scratch over Alex's breast and caressed her softly.

"She would scream and throw these tantrums whenever she felt angry with me for any reason."

"You never told anyone?" Maggie asked.

Alex shook her head, "That was my burden to carry."

Maggie cupped Alex's face and kissed her trembling lips softly, wanting to calm her down.

"I learned how to cope with it over the years. Whenever she got angry, I would simply leave the house," Alex said.

Maggie nodded and bit her lower lip, "Would you go to other women?"

Alex shook her head, "No, never. Not until you."

Maggie wanted to smile at this but kept her composure and continued listening to Alex.

"When I graduated from law school, I wanted to break up with her," Alex said, "I was planning on divorcing and moving away."

"Why didn't you?" Maggie asked.

Alex laughed and shook her head, "Because her father came home one day and surprised me with the keys to my office."

"What?!" Maggie asked, shocked.

Alex nodded, "He bought the building for me, Maggie. He told me he wanted me to start my career right away, and he just-" Alex sighed again, "I owe him everything, Maggie, everything."

"And you think that by divorcing his daughter, you will somehow betray him or be ungrateful," Maggie said matter factly.

"I think it's not a decision I should take lightly," Alex said softly.

Maggie sighed, frustration creeping up her heart. She nodded and started to move away from Alex's lap, but Alex held her tightly by the hips.

"I can't do this, Alex," Maggie said, her lips trembling.

"I need you to listen to me," Alex said, her hands firmly on Maggie's hips.

"I took a pregnancy test while you were gone, and it said positive," Maggie blurted out.

Alex gasped and opened her eyes wide, "What?"

Maggie shook her head, "It was a false positive," Maggie said, wiping off the tears that were starting to fall.

Alex blinked, "A what?"

"I got food poisoned, and I was nauseous, and I thought I was pregnant, so I took a home test, and it said positive, but the blood tests said negative, and the nurse explained to me that the home tests I took was probably expired and-" Maggie shrugged, tears now free-falling from her eyes, "I am not pregnant."

Alex's heart was beating so hard she could almost hear it. She felt her head swirling around.

"But then I thought," Maggie cried, "I thought about wanting to have a baby with you, about wanting to have a home with you."

Alex started blinking tears of her own.

"But I will never have that because you belong to someone else," Maggie was sobbing.

Alex pulled Maggie into her arms and hugged her tightly, "I only belong to you," She whispered into Maggie's temple.

Alex cupped Maggie's face, "I will divorce Claire. I promise you that I will do it, Maggie, because I love you," Alex said with tears coming down her cheeks.

It was the first time those words were exchanged.

"I am so in love with you," Alex said, kissing Maggie's lips softly.

"I love you too, Alex, so much," Maggie said between sobs and kisses.

"I love you," Alex repeated between kisses that went from tender to passionate in a heartbeat.

"I will give you our home," Alex breathed into Maggie's mouth, "Our baby," Alex said, "And I'm going to wear our wedding ring," She said, deepening the kiss and reaching under Maggie's shirt to cup her breasts.

They kissed and shared promises while their hands explored their bodies mindlessly.

"Make love to me," Maggie pleaded, her hips riding the erection in Alex's boxers.

And Alex did, over and over and over until they collapsed from exhaustion and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, I'm back. I am so sorry for the delay. As you all must know by now, life is currently a bit crazy. I've been focusing in staying safe and keeping my family safe. I'm sure you all are doing the same. I hope you enjoy this update. There is probably one more chapter that will play as an epilogue. Thank you, everyone, who followed this story, I really appreciate you. Please leave me comments and kudos, I do enjoy reading your thoughts. I also wanted to say, that I'm already thinking about a new story to write, so If you have ideas you want to share, please do so in the comments. Remember it has to be Sanvers centered and GP!Alex. Alright, Enjoy!

Alex pressed her face into the mattress, next to Maggie's head, and groan as her hips thrust hard and deep into Maggie.

Maggie's fingernails scratched Alex's back, moaning loud into Alex's ear.

"Fuck," Alex cried, her hips thrusting nonstop.

"You feel so good, baby," Maggie whined, opening her legs wider. Her hands going down to cup Alex's ass.

Alex pushed herself up with her arms, looking down at Maggie squirm under her.

"You like how I fuck you, don't you?" Alex smirked, her hips never stopping.

Maggie arched her torso and gasped, "I love it; please don't stop."

Opening her eyes, Maggie locked them with Alex's, a tenderness lingering between them.

In a year and a half that Maggie's been in this affair with Alex, this is the first time she's woken up next to her.

Their first morning.

But it was a morning filled with uncertainty. Maggie knew Alex's wife is supposed to get back tonight from the vacation Alex had deserted.

"I can hear you thinking," Alex said with a soft voice, her hips stopping.

Maggie blinked several times and focused on the gorgeous woman on top of her.

"No," Maggie smiled, her hands running through Alex's tussled hair.

Alex leaned down and caught Maggie's lips in an all-consuming kiss.

Maggie's hands cupped Alex's ass again, and she opened her legs impossibly wide.

Alex moaned at this, breaking the kiss to look down at their joined hips.

"I love it when you open like this to me," Alex said, breathlessly.

"Fuck me," Maggie demanded, lifting herself on her elbows to kiss Alex's small breasts.

Alex started thrusting again, hard and deep. Her hard cock coming almost entirely out and quickly crashing back inside.

Maggie threw her arms around Alex's neck, merging their bodies in a rhythmical dance of fucking and lovemaking.

"I'm gonna come," Alex moaned weakly.

"Yes, you are," Maggie whispered into Alex's ear, "You are going to give me your last drop of cum."

Alex growled and grabbed Maggie's ass to lift her hips to meet hers in a rough ending to their lovemaking.

This part was always hard and dirty and messy.

Their bodies drenched in sweat, crashed with each other, making an intoxicating sound of pure sex.

In a gut-wrenching orgasm, Alex's entire body stiffened and twitched as she released inside of Maggie.

"Yes," Maggie whispered, completely exhausted.

Alex collapsed on top of Maggie, her entire body going limp.

After a couple of seconds, Alex rolled over to lay on her back next to Maggie. Her cock still hard and erect.

Maggie hummed contently and rolled on top of Alex, straddling her.

"You're always so greedy," Alex gasped at the sensation of her cock sliding inside of Maggie.

Maggie opened her mouth and ran her fingers through her long hair.

Alex's hands went to Maggie's hips, sliding up to her breasts.

"Always greedy for your delicious cock," Maggie breathed as her hips started moving back and forward.

Alex moaned and squeezed her eyes, trying with all of her power to not come so quickly.

"I'm too sensitive, babe," Alex said with a weak voice.

"Come if you want to," Maggie said, smirking down at her, her hips riding Alex faster, "I'll just make you come again and again."

Alex moaned louder, her entire body going rigid as she couldn't stop her second orgasm.

Maggie didn't stop. Biting her lower lip, Maggie threw her head back as she ground harder on Alex.

"Damn it," Alex cursed, her hands gripping Maggie's hips hard.

"Open your eyes," Maggie ordered.

Alex's lazy eyelids opened, her cheeks flushed, and her lips swollen from kissing.

Maggie locked eyes with her mischievously, as her hips started moving abruptly back and forward, keeping a tight hold on Alex's cock.

Alex lifted herself with her arms and looked at Maggie with defiance. She licked Maggie's lips and neck.

With one arm she held herself up, and with the other, she hugged Maggie's waist, encouraging her to keep riding her.

"Oh fuck yes," Maggie hissed, hugging Alex around her neck.

"Come on, baby," Alex said, "fuck me."

"God, Alex, please," Maggie begged, her forehead pressed to Alex's.

Alex shook her head, "No, this is all you. Come on, Fuck me."

Maggie used her last ounce of energy and self-control and rode Alex so hard that the bed slammed solidly against the wall.

And they came, hard in a hot-blooded orgasm.

Maggie immediately rolled from Alex to the bed, gasping for air.

Alex, next to her, also struggled to find her breathing.

"God, this is sick," Maggie said, between gasps of air.

"What," Alex replied.

"How obsessed I am with your cock and your entire body," Maggie said, running her hands over her face.

Alex chuckled, "The feeling is mutual."

After a minute of comfortable silence and of both finding their breaths back, Maggie rolled her head to look at Alex.

"I could get used to this," Maggie said softly.

"Fucking like horny hormonal teenagers?" Alex said with a smile.

But before Maggie could say what she really meant, Alex's cellphone started ringing.

Maggie frowned, confused, "Aren't you supposed to be off today?"

Alex nodded and sat up, looking for her cellphone.

"I think it's in your pants," Maggie said, reaching for the bed-sheet to cover her lower body, suddenly feeling cold.

Alex stood from the bed and bent down to pick up her discarded pants and fished for her phone in her pocket.

"Who was it?" Maggie asked.

Alex blinked several times to the missed call on her screen.

"Alex?" Maggie asked, now worried.

"It's Claire's father," Alex looked up with a panic look in her eyes, "He said he wanted to meet with me in my office in an hour and that it was urgent."

Maggie nodded, "Do you think Claire-"

"Of course she called him," Alex huffed, picking up all her clothes from the floor.

Maggie just stood in silence, watching Alex move around her bedroom.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Alex asked.

Maggie nodded, "Of course, you can also brush your teeth."

Alex nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

Maggie sunk deeper into her bed, holding the bed-sheet up to her chest.

She felt a sudden wave of fear and doubt.

What if Claire's father convinced Alex to stay with his daughter?

Maggie knew the hold he had on Alex for everything he's done for her and her family.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Alex walked back into the bedroom, now dressed and with her wet hair finger-combed.

"Hey," Alex said, "You don't have to stand up, I'll lock the door."

Maggie nodded, clenching the bed-sheet to her chest.

Alex bent and kissed her softly before leaving the room.

Alex checked her watch for the hundredth time as she rode the elevator up to her office. She felt nauseous, but she didn't know if it was the meeting with Claire's father or that she didn't have any coffee before coming here.

When the elevator reached her floor, Alex got out and walked purposely to her office without even glancing over to her colleagues.

Opening the door and closing it behind her, Alex quickly spotted the middle-aged man sitting patiently in one of Alex's guest chairs.

"Sir," Alex said, walking over to him, "I am so sorry to keep you waiting."

The man smiled kindly and nodded, "its ok, Alex; I didn't wait long," He said, standing up and gently pulling Alex into a warm hug.

Alex stiffened for second but quickly relaxed at the familiar warmth.

"You look terrific, my dear," The man said, sitting back down.

Alex blushed and smiled as she walked around her desk to take a sit.

"Thank you, sir," Alex said, "You look amazing too."

The man chuckled and shifted his perfect tie in place.

"I apologize if I disrupted anything you were doing," The man started but was quickly interrupted by Alex.

"Robert, you know you can always call me," Alex said genuinely.

The man nodded with an unexpected sadness in his eyes.

"You must know why I am here," He said, clearing his throat.

"Yes sir, I'm sure Claire called you," Alex said, shifting nervously in her chair.

Robert smiled and glanced over to the city-view from Alex's office, "You know...I often asked myself why you stayed by my daughter's side after that Christmas Eve a couple of years ago."

Alex's eye widened.

Robert chuckled, "I noticed the bruise on your jaw the next morning, sweetheart."

Alex swallowed and lowered her head.

"You were always so good," He said, his eyes going back to the city, "Don't get me wrong, I adore my daughter....But I know what I raised."

Alex blinked surprised, "Sir, Claire is-"

"A spoiled, self-centered brat," Robert finished for her, "It's ok Alex, I know my own daughter."

Alex nodded, "She....has issues."

Robert nodded.

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds before he spoke again.

"How long have you been unfaithful to her?" He asked in an unexpected soft tone.

Alex opened her mouth but shut it back.

"I expect truthfulness from you," he said.

Alex nodded, "I've been in a sexual affair with my assistant Maggie for the past year and a half," Alex replied, slightly robotic.

Roberto laughed out loud and shook his head, "Sexual Affair?"

Alex nodded, not knowing if she had to laugh also or just remain expressionless.

"Has there been others?" He asked.

Alex shook her head, "No, sir, I promise.”

He nodded, "I believe you."

Alex relaxed at that.

"Which is why Sexual Affair made me laugh," He said.

Alex frowned, not entirely sure what to say.

"I once fell in love with another woman, Alex," Robert said, looking down at his hands.

Alex remained silent at that admission.

"The difference is, I chose to fight for my marriage," He said, looking back up at Alex.

Alex shifted again in her chair, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Sir...I don't think there is any fighting to do for my marriage," Alex said, placing her hands on the desk.

Robert nodded.

"I...I know this is wrong but, I love Maggie, and I choose to fight for a possibility of a future with her," Alex finished.

Robert tilted his head, nothing but kindness in his eyes, "Why didn't you came to me?"

Alex bit her lips and lowered her eyes, "I felt like I owe it to you," she said, "You've done so much for my family and me."

Robert leaned forward and placed his hand on top of Alex's, "You owed me nothing, Alex, and if anything, taking care of my daughter is my responsibility, not yours."

Alex nodded, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"With that being said, I think the most prudent thing to do is for you to find a new place for your office," Robert said with a tender voice.

Alex's head snapped up, and she shook her head, "Sir....my firm is everything to me, I can’t-" Alex choked with tears, "I can't lose what I worked so hard to build."

Roberto shook his head. He then withdrew his hand from Alex's and reached inside her suit jacket.

"I am not throwing you out in the streets, Alex," He said, placing a card on Alex's desk, "Call this number. A friend of mine has a small office space for sale."

Alex wiped her tears with the back of her hand and eyed the card in front of her, "But sir-"

"I am releasing the trust fund I made for you when you married my daughter so you can use it to move forward," He said with a sweet smile.

Alex looked at him, perplexed. More tears streamed down her cheeks.

"But Claire-"

"Claire wanted me to throw you out of this building, and technically I did," He said, standing up, "She doesn't need to know the rest," he winked at Alex.

Alex remained seated, still feeling a little out of it.

"As for the divorce, my family lawyer will contact you with the papers ready," He said, "I will handle Claire."

Alex stood up in unsteady legs, "Sir...I'm sorry if a failed you."

Roberto shook his head, "I want my daughter to be happy as much as I want you to be happy too."

Alex nodded and walked closer to him, "Thank You."

Robert nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Try to be out of this building by the end of the week."

Alex nodded.

"Call my assistant if you need anything with the moving process," He smiled.

"I will," Alex said, standing hesitantly in front of the man who became like a father to her through the years.

"Claire doesn't arrive until late tonight, so if you need to go pick your stuff, do it now."

Alex nodded again.

"Will I see you again?" Alex asked in the smallest voice.

Robert's face brightened up, "Of course you will."

And with that, he left.

Maggie sat on her couch, a blanket thrown over her shoulder. She nursed a glass of wine and watched a Netflix movie she didn't care about. It was night-time already, and she hasn't heard from Alex.

She was scared, and she didn't know what to think.

The knocks on her door startled her, dragging her out of her head.

"Coming," Maggie said from the living room.

She leaned into the door and peeked through the peephole before yanking the door open.

"Alex," Maggie gasped.

Alex frowned and tilted her head, "Hey, are you ok?"

Maggie nodded but couldn't hold back the tears.

"Hey baby, I'm here," Alex said, taking a step into Maggie's space and holding her in her arms.

Maggie hugged Alex tight, "I was so scared."

Alex pulled back and kissed Maggie on the lips, "Nothing to be scared."

Maggie glanced around Alex, and her eyes widened, "Did you-"

"I'm sorry for my MIA, but I was dealing with some things that I needed to do," Alex gestured to the suitcases standing in the hallway, "Must of my things are in a storage room, but I thought I could bring my clothes and my essential to-"

Maggie pulled Alex by her leather jacket and kissed her fiercely.

"I take it you will let me move in?" Alex smirked.

Maggie almost giggled as she stepped around Alex to pull one of the suitcases into her home happily.

"I take it everything went well?" Maggie asked.

Alex grabbed the duffel bag and the other suitcase and rolled it into the house, "It all went well."

Maggie wanted to squeal, but she needed to behave.

"I need details, Alex" Maggie bit her lips.

Alex walked back into the hallway and reached down for something on the floor. When she turned around, it was a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"Alex," Maggie whispered and covered her face with her hands.

Alex pulled Maggie closer by the waist, "This is for you," she whispered, "And yes, I will give you all the details, but first, I'm taking you out for dinner."

Maggie bit her lips harder as she took the bouquet from Alex's hand, "They are beautiful."

"I love you," Alex whispered.

Maggie looked up from the flowers and reached up to cup the back of Alex's neck to pull her down for a kiss.

It was a heated kiss. Maggie opened her mouth and teased Alex with her tongue. When Alex opened her mouth, they both moaned at the sensation of their tongues stroking.

Maggie gently placed the flowers on a nearby table without breaking the kiss.

"I want to take you out for dinner," Alex breathed into the kiss.

"You will," Maggie replied, her hands roaming over Alex's shirt, unbuttoning it.

Still, with her leather jacket on, Alex's shirt was opened, and Maggie kissed each breast with attention.

"Maggie..." Alex whined, "Come on."

Maggie took her mouth to Alex's neck as her hand started caressing Alex's crotch.

"Stop Me," Maggie whispered, her hand squeezing Alex's cock through her jeans.

Alex looked down at Maggie's hand and sighed weakly.

"Come on, tough guy," Maggie said, her hands caressing Alex more roughly.

Alex shrugged her leather jacket and her opened shirt off.

Maggie smiled triumphantly and pulled her oversized t-shirt over her head.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Maggie's evident naked body under that shirt.

Maggie walked backward, pulling Alex by the hands. When her ass hit the dining table, Alex closed the distance between them.

They kissed passionately, Alex pressing her hips against Maggie's. Her growing erection could be felt through Alex's jeans.

"God, I love how big and hard you get," Maggie moaned, rocking her hips forward.

Alex reached to unbutton her pants, but Maggie stopped her.

"Not yet," Maggie whispered, turning around, her ass to Alex.

Alex caressed Maggie's beautiful back, leaning down to place soft kisses all over it.

Maggie moaned and pushed her ass against Alex.

"Yeah," Alex chuckled, "You are evil."

Maggie laughed, rocking her ass against Alex's crotch, "You know I am such a good girl."

Alex closed her eyes and matched Maggie's movement with hers. Rubbing her hard erection against Maggie's very round and beautiful and naked ass.

"What if I want you to come in your pants?" Maggie teased.

Alex whined, "That's painful, baby," Alex said, burrowing her face against Maggie's neck.

Maggie bit her lips, feeling herself getting near over the edge as well.

The idea of having total control over Alex's orgasms is always so thrilling and powerful but mostly addicting for Maggie.

"Come here," Maggie said, taking Alex's hand and guiding her to the couch.

Alex looked so beautiful that Maggie's legs threatened to falter. Her hair tousled, and her lips swollen. She was shirtless with her jeans still on and an obvious erection under it.

"Sit, baby," Maggie said, gently pushing Alex into the sofa.

Alex allowed herself to be pushed, giving in entirely to Maggie's wishes.

Maggie lifted one leg on the sofa, exposing herself entirely to Alex.

"Fuck," Alex said, reaching forward.

"No," Maggie said, pushing Alex back against the sofa.

"Please," Alex begged.

"I said, you are coming in your pants first," Maggie said firmly.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard afterward," Alex said, "You are going to beg me to stop."

Maggie moaned softly at that and straddled Alex.

"Look at that," Maggie said, gesturing between her legs.

Alex looked down to see Maggie's gorgeous wet pussy pressed against her very painful bulge.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Maggie said, moving her pussy up and down Alex's erection, "God, I can feel you completely."

"I bet it would feel better with me buried deep inside of you," Alex groaned.

"Shh," Maggie hushed her, "I can feel you throbbing."

Alex threw her head back against the couch, "Damn it."

"Open your legs a bit more," Maggie asked.

Alex opened her legs, allowing Maggie to sink in better and rub her pussy even more against her cock.

"Fuck, Maggie, Please," Alex grabbed Maggie's ass.

"Please, what?" Maggie asked.

"Please let me fuck you," Alex said, squeezing Maggie's ass, pushing her hips up against Maggie.

"Do you want your painful cock inside my delicious tight pussy?" Maggie asked teasingly, grinding hard against Alex.

"God, Yes," Alex breathed, squirming under Maggie.

"Not yet," Maggie cupped Alex jaw and licked her lips, "I want you exploding in your jeans."

"Damn it, Maggie," Alex cursed.

Maggie stood up abruptly, walking away from Alex with a teasing smile.

Alex stood up as quickly, pursuing Maggie. Maggie's back hit the wall, and Alex closed in on her.

"These jeans look so tight, Baby," Maggie said, her hand softly caressing Alex's crotch.

Alex hissed, "Stop playing games, please."

"Is it painful," Maggie asked, kissing Alex softly on her neck.

Alex groaned.

"Tell me, baby," Maggie asked again, stroking Alex's erection painfully slow.

"Maggie, please, please. Let me fuck you."

"Answer my question," Maggie asked again.

"It's excruciating," Alex growled.

"Good," Maggie smiled.

Maggie pulled Alex closer with her free hand, the other still stroking Alex. She took her mouth to Alex's ear and began moaning.

"Maggie, I'm gonna lose it."

Maggie turned around her ass to Alex again.

Alex squeezed Maggie's perfect butt cheeks.

"God, Alex, I love how you love fucking me from behind," Maggie said, rocking her ass against Alex.

Alex said nothing, her hips matching Maggie's movements.

"The way your fat cock fills my ass so good," Maggie continued.

Alex felt her cock twitching painfully, "Maggie."

Maggie recognized the tone in Alex's voice, and she quickly turned around, her hand immediately grabbing Alex's crotch firmly, "Come for me, baby."

Alex bucked her hips against Maggie's hand, her head hitting the wall behind her.

"Oh yes, my beautiful girl," Maggie cooed, kissing Alex's lips.

Alex's body trembled, a pained expression in her face. She came in her jeans with Maggie's hands holding her throbbing crotch hard.

Alex struggled to catch her breath.

"See? It wasn't so bad," Maggie said, stroking the length of Alex's cock.

"Wait," Alex pulled her hips away, "Give me a second."

Maggie kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you."

A loud crash pulled them out of their trance.

"What the fuck was that?" Maggie asked, worried.

Alex pushed herself from the wall, "I don't know."

She crossed the living room to look out the window, "Fuck."

"What is it?" Maggie asked.

Alex turned around and picked her shirt from the floor to put it on.

"Alex, what is it?" Maggie asked again.

"Get dressed and stay inside the apartment."

Maggie pulled Alex by the hand, forcefully, "Stop ignoring my question. What is it?"

"It's Claire, she is outside," Was all Alex said before she exited the apartment.

Maggie ran to the window where she had a clear view of Clair, smashing her car's window with a baseball bat. She was screaming things, but Maggie couldn't understand them. Behind Clair, Cass stood desperately trying to pull Claire back.

"Damn it," Maggie said as she too exited her apartment.

Alex ran out of the elevator as soon as it reached the lobby. Security Guards and staff members were already running up and down, contacting police enforcement.

"Don't call the police!" Alex demanded, "Call this number now!" Alex said, giving them a card with Claire's dad number on it.

"What am I supposed to say?" One man asked.

"Just tell him that his daughter is in trouble," Alex said and ran outside the building.

Outside, Claire's car was crashed against Maggie's SUV. Claire stood with a baseball bat in her hand, hitting the SUV.

"Claire, stop!" Alex said, lifting her hand.

Claire looked up, a trail of blood coming from a minor cut on her forehead.

"Look, Cass, the cheater has entered the room," Claire slurred her words.

"You are drunk, Claire, and making a fool out of yourself," Alex said in a surprisingly calmed voice.

"Claire, for fuck sake, just stop!" Cass said, struggling to keep Claire in place.

"Do you think I'm going to let you be happy with that slut!?" Claire spat, taking another swing at Maggie's car.

"Claire, you don't even love me," Alex said calmly, "You know it."

"Fuck you, Alex" Claire said

Police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Do you really want to go to jail, Claire?" Alex asked, taking a tentative step forward, "Over this?"

Alex heard a struggle behind her, and when she turned, the security guards were struggling to keep Maggie inside the building. She trusted that they could handle her and took her attention back to Claire.

"The police are coming," Alex said, "The list of charges will be long if you don't stop this now."

Claire looked up and launched herself to Alex. Before she could reach her destination, and low voice froze her in place.

"Enough," Robert said, standing next to a black Mercedes.

Claire turned around, "Dad-"

"Get in the car, Claire, Now," Robert said, "Or this is a mess I will not save your from."

Claire gritted her teeth and hesitated for a second before looking back at Alex, "This is not over," she snarled before walking towards her father.

Alex watched the car drive away in silence. A single cop drove by but was quickly dismissed by Maggie. She assumed full responsibility for the damages caused to her vehicle and denied pressing charges against Claire.

"Hey," Maggie softly touched Alex's arm.

Alex turned around and smiled softly, "Hey."

"Are you ok?" Maggie asked.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I think I am."

Maggie smiled and looked over her car, "Well....there is that."

Alex rubbed her face with her hands, "I'm sorry, I should've never come here until all of this was settled."

Maggie shook her head and hugged Alex, "No, please don't say that. I want you here with me."

Alex hugged Maggie tighter, "I promise our future will be way better than this."

Maggie pulled back and smiled, "I don't have a single doubt."


End file.
